Innocent Question
by OmegaSama
Summary: Hm... Pan has a question for her father's old mentor... read on and REVEIW


A Innocent Question  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just own 27 DB/Z Manga-books and three DBZ T-shirts, the rest belongs to Akira Toriyama-sama.  
  
WARNING! Hints of Shounen-ai, PiccoloXGohan  
  
Well for those that have read the 'Always Truly' fic I wrote, this is a little follow-up fic. Nothing graphic, just a cute little story. Pan's in it, she's 4 or 5 in it, so she's pretty small. Isn't Pan so KAWAII? ^_^ And don't flame me for the gay-theme, all right. I already know that I am a Yaoi Hentai freak ^_~V.  
  
Enjoy the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was a cold morning and the frost covered the grass in a sparkling coat of tiny ice crystals. The sun was beginning to raise beyond the horizon and soon the place would be warmer. This was surely the best time of the year, early spring, late autumn when the weather wasn't to hot or to cold. At least during the days.  
  
Stirring, Gohan woke from his slumber. he sat himself up, still sleepy, and looked around for his daughter, Pan, and beloved sensei. They were out camping and training some as well, but this was a quality time weekend and not a training camp.  
  
Sighing, Gohan felt around for his glasses while concentrating on finding his daughter and best friend's ki signal. He soon found all three. He put the glasses on and got himself dressed and then he left the campsite heading for the two persons that mattered the most to him in the world.  
  
Gohan found them sitting by a small stream. Pan was throwing small stones in the water babbling cheerfully about nothing to the half-listening Nameksei-jin. Piccolo was enjoying the sound of Pan's cute voice and was smiling to himself as he remembered Gohan when he trained him in the desert.  
  
Gohan stayed behind some trees suppressing his ki and watched them both with a smile on his handsome face.  
  
Pan stopped talking and her cute face turned into a frown of concentration, she glanced up at the hovering Nameksei-jin and as if a thought struck her a smile replaced the frown. Piccolo, who was surprised by the girl's sudden silence, watched her in fascination.  
  
"Piccolo-sama, why did you and Papa kiss?" the innocent question struck the Nameksei-jin off guard and so he lost his concentration and fell hard to the ground. And from his hiding place behind the trees Gohan stared. Had he heard right? Had Pan seen them? He thought they had kept their relationship a well kept secret. His train of thought was interrupted by Piccolo's deep voice.  
  
"Wha... what do you mean, Pan-chan?" He said while standing up and crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the young girl.  
  
"You know, kiss," Pan gestured to her mouth, "on the mouth, like Mama and Papa does. I saw you kiss Papa on the mouth. Why?" She gave the Nameksei- jin another innocent look and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I..." Piccolo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a smile decorated his face while he answered softly, "I love your father very much, Pan-chan, so therefore I kissed him..." Piccolo felt Pan hug his leg and so he looked down at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Eh, Pan-chan?" The girl was beaming, her eyes was big with joy. "Piccolo- sama loves Papa! I won't tell, I promise. I won't tell anyone!" Piccolo smiled down at her then. Such innocents, just like when her father was her age. Piccolo patted Pan's head softly, still smiling. "That's good, Pan- chan. It's our secret, ne?" he said and the girl quickly nodded her head, "Yeah!" she said and put a finger to her mouth, "I won't tell!"  
  
"Good girl." Piccolo then sat down beside Pan and she crawled up into his lap and played with a straw of grass. Gohan smiled to himself and whispered softly, "Good girl, Pan-chan." Then he went over to the two. He was greeted with a excited, "Papa!" and a nod and smile from his beloved sensei.  
  
Pan tackled her father and the two fell to the ground laughing, while Piccolo watched them. His face alit with the most content and proud smile ever. Gohan was lying on his back and Pan sat on his chest babbling on about nothing again. Gohan smiled to his daughter then he locked eyes with his former sensei, he silently formed the word 'Aishiteru' to him and smiled with tears glittering in his eyes. Piccolo nodded and sat down beside his secret family. He hoped for everyone's sake, especially Videl's, that they never got to know, so that they could stay like this forever and always.  
  
Fin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? I kind of like it ^_^V. Piccolo and Gohan makes the cutest couple. *Videl and Gohan fans surrounds the author with scary poles and torches* AGH!! No help! AAHHH!! *Raising a twitching hand* REVIEWS, please!  
  
~*BlueRaven*~ 


End file.
